The present invention relates to a biochip reader having a novel method of illumination and improved illumination and bioarray positioning apparatus for enhanced quantitative analysis of biochip data.
Analysis of biochip or bioarray data is carried out by the detection of the fluorescence from labeled target molecules that specifically interact with an immobilized array of molecular probes. The molecular probes may be attached directly onto a glass substrate or the probes may be attached onto a transparent plastic substrate. In an Argonne National Laboratory (ANL) 3D bioarray, the arrayed probes are attached to the glass substrate through a porous carrier which is chemically bound to the glass substrate.
One of the major problems in the quantitative analysis of bioarray data is finding a method of illumination of the array that is uniform over the area of the array to be analyzed. Any non-uniformity in the illumination translates into differences in the intensity of the fluorescence and thus tends to lead to erroneous results.
Another problem is positioning a glass substrate within an optical pathway so that the bioarray will be in the focal plane of a lens/lens array and within the field of view of the reader""s optical system. Positioning the glass substrate has to be done repeatedly and with ease, without causing damage to the bioarray or the glass substrate. Positioning the glass substrate should not depend on the regular microscopic glass substrate thickness variation, typically, for example, 0.97 mm to 1.1 mm and also, length and width variations, length typically, for example, 75.513 mm to 76.2 mm, and width typically, for example, 24.638 mm to 25.552 mm. Information about commercially available microscope slides can be obtained, for example, at http://www.corning.com; and http://www.tedpella.com/histo_html/slides.htm. Positioning the glass substrate should not depend on whether or not a bioarray is covered with a reaction chamber. Reaction chamber information can be obtained, for example, at http://www.gracebio.com, http://www.eppendorf.com; http://www.mjr.com; and http://www.fishersci.com.
A need exists for an improved method of illumination and illumination apparatus to enable enhanced quantitative analysis of biochip data. It is desirable to provide such method of illumination and illumination apparatus that is effective and that is generally inexpensive, portable, lightweight, and simple to implement.
A need exists for an improved mechanism for positioning a glass substrate within an optical pathway so that the bioarray will be in the focal plane and within the field of view of an optical system. It is desirable to provide such an improved mechanism that is easy to use without causing any damage to the bioarray or the glass substrate.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a biochip reader having an enhanced method of illumination and improved illumination and bioarray positioning apparatus enabling enhanced quantitative analysis of bioarray data. Other important objects of the present invention are to provide a method and apparatus for illumination in a biochip reader substantially without negative effect; and that overcome some disadvantages of prior art arrangements.
In brief, a novel method of illumination and illumination and bioarray positioning apparatus are provided in a biochip reader. Illumination is provided, for example, by a non-collimated laser source or a diode source. The light is directed to opposing sides of a glass substrate by a pair of optical fiber bundles. The glass substrate carries a bioarray. Each of the optical fiber bundles are splayed out to make a fan, the fan being one fiber thick and defining a line of optical fiber faces. This process randomizes any non-uniformity in the illumination source, creating a more uniform illumination of the bioarray. A respective divergent diffuser is provided proximate to each row of optical fiber faces coupling and diffusing light substantially evenly through the opposing sides of the glass substrate to illuminate the bioarray supported by the glass substrate.
The biochip reader includes illumination apparatus, a glass holder, and an optical system. The glass holder supports and aligns the glass substrate carrying the bioarray with the optical system. The glass holder includes a plastic springs member in contact engagement with the glass substrate with low contact forces for positioning the bioarray in a focal plane of the optical system.
In accordance with features of the invention, a manual positioner is coupled to the glass holder for simply positioning the bioarray within the field of view of an optical system. The divergent diffusers separate the optical fiber faces from the edges of the glass substrate, protecting the optical fibers from mechanical damage. A second function of the divergent diffusers is to reflect back outwardly going light to the glass to increase illumination efficiency. The glass substrate functions as a secondary light guide. The optical fiber bundles directing the laser light to the glass substrate are, for example, borosilicate fiber light guides. The optical fiber bundles also can be, for example, quartz, or plastic fiber light guides. Light also can be directed to opposing ends of the glass substrate by a second pair of optical fiber bundles. Also a single optical fiber bundle can be used to direct light in one side of the glass substrate or three optical fiber bundles can be used to direct light into the glass substrate. The method of illumination of the invention provides a superior signal to noise ratio as compared with conventional illumination systems.